


Five Things Mac and Guy Offered Caroline

by ginnystar (ginny_star)



Category: Green Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny_star/pseuds/ginnystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things that Guy or Mac or Mac and Guy have offered Caroline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Mac and Guy Offered Caroline

**Author's Note:**

> Five things meme. [Requested by Kat, originally posted on lj, tidied and re-written here.]
> 
> General disclaimers apply. Not mine.

_i-_

"Go on Caroline," Guy purrs in her ear, "you know you want to."

She can feel her resolve rapidly weakening even as she shakes her head vehemently - an outward sign of '**no**' when really, she means 'yes yes _yes_'.

"No. Nonononono, you can't tempt- ah, blu,h _make_, m-make me do anything, much less, much less…" It doesn't much help when Mac's teasing voice joins Guy's in torturing her.

"Are you, are you _quite_ sure about that?"

There go her knees.

"Yes," she bites out, "_quite_ sure."

"Absolutely certain?"

"Yes!"

Mac leans into her personal space, and her eyes widen. All coherent thought flies out of her mind, and there is nothing she can do but stare. And lean in a little. Damn him. Damn Guy. And damn Martin as well- not that he has anything to do with it.

"Well then, I guess in that case… Guy and I will have to, ah, _finish the job_ ourselves."

_There goes her jaw._ Literally.

"Absolutely." And with that Guy steps around the stock-still Caroline and starts towards Mac, his swagger telling her he is rubbing, rubbing, _rubbing_ it in her face…

"**NO!!**"

With that, Caroline throws herself forwards and wrenches the chocolate fudge cake away from Mac's hands and begins to gorge herself on it. Mac and Guy smirk at each other. Diet? _Pah_, they both know that Caroline is perfect the way she is.

Not, of course, they'd tell her that. Guy's face suddenly drops. He hopes they both know he was only going along with the joke about shagging the Ginge. It isn't as if he's ever thought about it. Or anything.

_ii-_

It's just a very bad slip of judgement on her behalf, or so she insists.

She doesn't mean for him to stand so close behind her, so close she can feel his body warmth centimetres behind her. She doesn't expect to feel his breath on the back of her neck as she pretends to be busy, so very busy, and _oh God_, she doesn't mean for him to run his fingers up her arm like that…

But he does.

So she can't take responsibility for the sudden, almost crushing, kiss that takes them both by surprise, nor can she for the one after that, or the one after that. (Or the one after that.)

This is wrong, she tells him, it's a mistake, but her words falter as he slowly, painstakingly kisses her fingertips, feather-light and reverential. She wants to protest, _should_ protest but the words hitch and falter, become stilted on her tongue.

We can't do this, she murmurs as he backs her against the wall and her hands drift to the buttons on his shirt, to the silk tie that's already a little loose. We can't she says, her voice husky, and with more than just a little want.

We can, he replies.

Funny, she'd always imagined Guy's kisses to be sinfully fiery, but all she can taste is love.

_iii-_

"Come play pool with me."

A simple enough request, but one that turns her legs into jelly and her responses into little more than a rather high-pitched giggle and a "Gah blueh er um _lah_."

He hands her a cue and their fingers touch, if only briefly, and she can't help the giddy smile that flitters across her face. Maybe she's silly in thinking that there could be anything more between them than friendship. Maybe he really does only see her as irritating and slightly masculine.

But a girl (woman, she means, woman) can hope, right? A girl (woman, _woman_) can always dream. And when he looks across the snooker table at her, the corner of his mouth tilted upwards in that little smirk of his like he wants to say something a little dirty but can't because they're in public...

Caroline feels she can do more than just hope.

_Mrs Caroline McCartney..._ she likes the sound of that.

_iv-_

"I want to have your babies."

Guy is unrepentantly sincere, and Caroline can't decide whether it's cute, or just the slightest bit scary. He stands there, all hairy-Swiss-sex-on-legs with a ridiculously expensive shirt in one hand and a pair of thermal cotton socks in the other, clearly unaware of the impact his remark has on her raging female hormones.

"What? You? Huh? What?"

"Babies. Not the ones that shit and cry all night, the giggling, bouncy sort. They can have my dark and _intensely_ attractive looks and my massive wang - if it's a boy, I mean," he adds as he knots the tie around his neck (they're both running late but that's what a morning shag in the shower does to you), "but I suppose they can have, I dunno, your nose or maybe your hands or..."

Guy finally notices that Caroline has lost the ability to do anything other than stare at him which, although is very nice (and a given considering who she's just had the best sex in the world with), worries him a little (but only a little, manly men don't do things like _worry_).

"What?"

Caroline doesn't answer, only pulls him back onto the bed by the ends of his tie and threads her hands through his soft, expensively conditioned hair.

They take the day off. It's not as if there are many lives to save at the hospital anyway.

_v-_

Mac looks down at Caroline, face suddenly serious. This is terrifying, fuck, he shouldn't do this. He's _dying_. But he loves her, God he loves her so much. In for a penny...

"Marry me."


End file.
